


Пять раз, когда у Баки Барнса не было кровати (и один раз, когда кровать у него была)

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Objectification, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Баки Барнс спал много где, но редко в комфортных условиях.





	Пять раз, когда у Баки Барнса не было кровати (и один раз, когда кровать у него была)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Bucky Barnes Didn't Have a Bed (and one time he did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379218) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 

**Пять раз, когда у Баки Барнса не было кровати**

_Бруклин, 1926 год_

Тот ещё маленький драчун — вот что про него говорит мама. Мама зовёт его Джимми, пока какая-то родственница не подаёт ей идею о том, что Бекки и Баки — это очаровательно. Прозвище прилипает. Квартирка у них маленькая и тесная, а отец остаётся на ночь только на выходных, потому что работает на другом конце города.

Однажды зимой они задерживают пару платежей по ссудам. Баки слишком мал, чтобы знать детали, но когда он возвращается из школы домой, какие-то здоровяки выносят на улицу их мебель, а мама плачет.

Отец как-то раз сказал, что в его отсутствие главой семьи становится Баки, и Баки пытается остановить этих парней, но те лишь отпихивают его сторону. В конце концов он сидит на полу пустой комнаты, когда-то бывшей его спальней, обнимая маленькую сестру и стараясь не дать ей заплакать, потому что тогда к ней присоединится мама. Он всё ещё в том возрасте, когда плачущая мама пугает.

Баки выходит и стучит к соседям, где живёт мальчишка, которого он видел в школе. Проглотив гордость и стыд, он просит их одолжить пару одеял, пока они что-нибудь не придумают. Сара Роджерс такая же светловолосая и худая, как и её сын, и порядочность у него, видимо, тоже от неё, потому что позволить им спать на полу она отказывается наотрез.

Бекки с мамой спят на кровати мальчишки (Стива), а Баки со Стивом ютятся на диване. Точнее, ютились бы, если бы поместились на него вдвоём. Драчуны они оба маленькие, но Стивовы костлявые коленки и локти слишком больно впиваются во все мягкие места, чтобы спать валетом, а спать с ним в обнимку Баки не очень хочется. Он берёт подушку и отступает на пол, ненавидя свою жизнь.

Когда Баки в третий или четвёртый раз обдумывает, достаточно ли взросло выглядит, чтобы бросить школу и устроиться работать в доки, Стив поворачивается и говорит, что считает его храбрым, потому что он заботится о маме и сестре. Он улыбается Баки в темноте, и эта улыбка — самое светлое, что он видел за день.

После неё и пол не кажется таким уж твёрдым.

_Бруклин, 1938 год_

— Бак?

— Какого чёрта ты вылез из кровати? — Баки тут же вскакивает на ноги, скинув с себя одеяло, и подхватывает покачивающегося в дверном проёме гостиной Стива, будто тот вот-вот упадёт. Он хотя бы больше не потеет: лихорадка, должно быть, спала.

— Давай, ложись, пока не грохнулся, — Стив не сопротивляется, когда друг уводит его обратно к кровати, ведь и сам знает, что такое вполне возможно. — Ты иногда упёртый как осёл, знаешь?

— Куда делась твоя кровать? — спрашивает Стив, и голос у него сиплый из-за саднящего горла и хрипа в лёгких. — Бак? Почему ты спишь на полу?

Он несколько дней то приходил в сознание, то впадал в беспамятство, и явно проспал момент, когда Баки с купившим кровать парнем выносили её из комнаты и водружали на улице в грузовик. Выручил он немного, но хватило на лекарства, по заверениям врача, способные вылечить Стивовы лёгкие, пока зима не ударила всерьёз.

Прошло два дня, а Стив уже встал на ноги, хоть и ненадолго. Сделка кажется Баки вполне честной.

— Проиграл в карты, — пожимает плечами он, подтыкая одеяло под костлявые плечи друга и слишком уж скрупулёзно убеждаясь, что для холода не осталось ни единого способа до него добраться. — Завтра что-нибудь придумаю.

— Не спи на полу, холодно, — бормочет Стив, проваливаясь обратно в сон. — Ложись сегодня со мной. Обещаю, твоё целомудрие со мной в безопасности.

— Можно подумать, ты знаешь, что с моим чёртовым целомудрием делать, приятель, — язвит Баки, и Стив хрипло усмехается.

Баки не может не признать, что Стивова кровать удобнее пола. И просыпаться, прижавшись к спине лучшего друга, не так уж плохо. И почему-то он не очень торопится искать себе новую кровать.

Стив, похоже, не возражает.

_Франция, 1944 год_

— Серьёзно? Снова? — сержант Барнс сердито пинает пустой каркас кровати. — На кой чёрт нацисты сжигают всё мало-мальски удобное?

— Психологическая война. Надеются, что из-за опостылевшего сна на полу мы сдадимся и вернёмся домой, — Дум-Дум бросает рюкзак на поведённые скрипящие половицы. — Им хотя бы хватило порядочности оставить нам подарок.

Баки не может сдержать смех, увидев в руках у Дум-Дума потрёпанный эротический журнал, который тот достал из-за обгоревшей кровати. Он мог бы заявить, что полуобнажённые красотки с мягкими формами его нисколько не трогают (в отличие от широких плеч, больших ладоней и щетины), но он не дурак. О таком не спрашивают и не говорят вслух.

— Повезёт, если страницы не склеились, — закатывает глаза Баки, и Дум-Дум, фыркнув, отбрасывает видавший виды журнал обратно на пол.

Гидровцы хорошенько постарались: дом после них остался едва пригодным для жилья, но Коммандос ночевали в местах и похуже. Историями об этом «похуже» они и делятся, чтобы не падать духом, пока греют банки с фасолью в камине. Окопы и траншеи, грязь, камни и то, что осталось от других парней. Клетки на базе Гидры и лабораторный стол.

После этого Баки замолкает. Они его не трогают, потому что им отлично знаком отрешённый взгляд сержанта, который появляется всякий раз, когда у них выдаётся мгновение без беготни. Стив — единственный, кто пытается втянуть его в разговор.

Они опустошают бутылку виски, которую Морита стянул в каком-то доме по дороге, и ничего не говорят, когда Стив тащит Баки вверх по лестнице. Они знают, что происходит между кэпом и сержантом, и у них хватает ума закрывать на это глаза и держать рты на замке.

— Заставь меня что-нибудь почувствовать, Стиви. Мне чертовски холодно.

Баки не слишком пьян, но захмелел достаточно, чтобы позволить усталости закрасться в голос, чего обычно не допускает. Стив вжимает его в стену и целует так остервенело, что они стукаются зубами. Баки рвано втягивает носом воздух, будто говоря: «Наконец-то».

Они трахаются быстро, грубо, на грани боли — именно так, как необходимо Баки. Он впивается ногтями Стиву в спину, оставляя полосы, которые раньше не проходили бы несколько дней, но благодаря сыворотке заживут к утру. Раньше, когда у Стива сердце колотилось, точно у запертой в клетке птицы, и он чуть не терял сознание, когда кончал, они занимались этим очень нежно.

Баки думается, что он уже никогда не сможет быть нежным.

Он кусается и царапается и делает это намеренно. Он умоляет и извивается, пока Стив трахает его так жёстко, что даже нечто заледеневшее, глубоко схороненное Гидрой у него внутри, оттаивает. Когда он кончает и перед глазами белеет, можно притвориться, что войны за разбитым окном не существует.

Он засыпает с занозами под кожей и в кровь искусанными губами от попыток сдержать стоны. Утром ему будет больно, и это поможет сохранять ум ясным, пока им не выдастся ещё одно редкое мгновение уединения.

Стивова грудь — хорошая подушка, пусть под ними и нет кровати. Впервые за месяц Баки не видит кошмаров.

_Москва, 1958 год_

Агенту не требуется спальное место.

Он редко бывает вне крио настолько долго, чтобы ему понадобился отдых, но, когда он всё же пытается уснуть, результат непредсказуем. Он рассеян, во сне его рефлексы небезупречны. Он просыпается с иностранным именем на губах, он кричит на английском и забивает любого, кто пытается его усмирить.

Это тощий, едва вышедший из подросткового возраста мальчишка, которого они отправляют работать под прикрытием. Агент замирает над ним — с кулаков на светлые волосы капает кровь — и плачет. Он не сопротивляется, когда его оттаскивают от мальчишки.

Он лежит на полу камеры, куда его отвели. Он не шевелится и не закрывает глаза, пока за ним не приходят кураторы.

Две недели спустя его продают американцам. У них вертикальная криокамера, ему даже ложиться не придётся.

_Сиэтл, 1995 год_

— Он дохрена жуткий.

— Так не смотри.

— Я, чёрт возьми, уснуть пытаюсь, а он стоит над душой, Дойл. У меня от него мороз по коже.

— Господи, может, заткнётесь уже? — рычит Рамлоу, вклиниваясь в тихий спор.

Остальные члены У.Д.А.Р.а уже спят, подсунув походные рюкзаки под головы. Их спальные мешки застегнуты только по пояс, чтобы руки оставались свободными на случай, если придётся быстро выбираться. Роллинс бросает взгляд на Рамлоу и садится, чтобы посмотреть на Агента. Тот стоит в углу, где его и оставили, и усталость выдаёт лишь тем, что прислонился к стене, скрестив руки.

— Говорю тебе, не могу спать, когда в углу стоит проклятое привидение, — раздражённо бурчит Роллинс. Дойл открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но его обрывает Рамлоу.

— Какое же ты ссыкло, — он закатывает глаза и машет рукой Агенту, который вытягивается в струнку, будто пойманный на том, что уснул в классе. — Эй, здоровяк. Подойди.

— Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? — шипит Роллинс с нескрываемым страхом в голосе. Рамлоу лишь ухмыляется, потому что нет ничего приятнее, чем издеваться над Роллинсом в свободное от заданий время.

Агент послушно подходит, резко останавливаясь в футе от распростёршегося тела Рамлоу.

— Ложись.

— Брок, серьёзно…

Рамлоу оставляет предостережение без внимания, и Агент безропотно выполняет то, что он велел. Он укладывается на голый бетон и лежит мертвецки неподвижно, точно в гробу. Глаза его открыты, и взгляд сосредоточен на потолке, но он не смотрит ни на что конкретное: такого указания не поступало.

По-прежнему ухмыляясь, Рамлоу поворачивается перпендикулярно Агенту. Абсолютно уверенными движениями он отодвигает рюкзак и ложится головой Агенту на живот. Роллинс с Дойлом пялятся на Рамлоу как на сумасшедшего, но Агент даже не дёргается.

— Неплохая подушка, — усмехается Рамлоу. Остальные разражаются хохотом.

Агент пытается дышать неглубоко, чтобы не тревожить куратора. Он не спит.

**И один раз, когда кровать у него была**

_Нью-Йорк, 2016 год_

— Бак?

Чтобы отреагировать, у него уходит секунда: он всё ещё не привык откликаться на имя. Он обращает взгляд на светловолосого мужчину, стоящего в дверном проёме (как ни странно, его) спальни, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он видит двух людей сразу. Два кадра, словно в фильме, накладываются друг на друга: тощий мальчишка стоит прямо там, где находится крупный, широкоплечий Стив Роджерс.

Такое случалось раньше?

— Почему ты спишь на полу?

— Проиграл в карты. Кровать, — слова произносятся сами собой, хрипло, будто он сам не уверен, что повторяет их. Стив словно вот-вот заплачет, а на лице у него появляется ужасная почти-улыбка, которую Баки теперь видит всё время. — Или… кажется, я её продал?

— Так и знал, что соврал, — улыбка становится почти нормальной, и Баки чувствует облегчение. Стив шагает вперёд и протягивает руку, предусмотрительно показывая, что она пуста. — Ну же. Не можешь же ты сидеть тут всю ночь.

— Бывало и хуже, — не сразу, но он всё же берёт протянутую руку и позволяет Стиву поднять его с пола. Если честно, ему и в голову не пришло спать на кровати. Она выглядит чересчур мягкой, чересчур свежей. Ему не хочется пачкать её своим сомнительной чистоты телом. Он уверен, что оставляет пятна на всём, чего касается.

— Знаю. Но теперь можно обойтись без «хуже», — Стив почему-то не отпускает его ладонь, хоть он уже встал. — Пойдем, приятель. У меня есть идея получше.

Баки позволяет увести себя в коридор. Он по-прежнему немного боится Башни Мстителей, голосов из потолка и роботов, временами выскакивающих из-за углов. Он знает, что находится под наблюдением, как бы Стив ни пытался убедить его в том, что он в безопасности. Может, поэтому ему удобнее прятаться под кроватью, чем спать на ней.

— Это твоя спальня.

Звучит по-детски очевидно, и он чувствует себя идиотом оттого, что выпалил это сразу же, стоило им войти в комнату. Но Стив лишь кивает и отпускает его руку, оставляя возможность при желании уйти. Он выглядит взволнованным, и Баки с любопытством наклоняет голову. Вряд ли в комнате есть угрозы, стоящие беспокойства Капитана Америки.

— В детстве мы часто спали вместе. И… когда выросли — тоже, — поясняет Стив, робко усаживаясь на край кровати. — Ты не обязан спать здесь, если не хочешь, я просто подумал, что это может быть… не так страшно, как спать одному. И решил, что ты мог бы поспать со мной.

Воспоминание эхом зудит в подсознании Баки, прокладывая путь на поверхность, как и все, что ему удалось вспомнить: тени ночных кошмаров, от которых он просыпался, хватая ртом воздух, как после его выворачивало (в обветшалых сожжённых домах Европы), а на спину ложилась тёплая рука, и звучали уверенные слова, которые успокаивали и возвращали в реальность.

— Ты будешь меня касаться? — спрашивает он, обдумывая варианты. Стив читал его файл, или, по крайней мере, прочёл достаточно, чтобы от этого вопроса у него с лица сошли все краски.

— Нет, нет, — решительно машет он рукой. — Нет, если ты не захочешь сам. Обещаю, со мной ты в безопасности.

— Моё… целомудрие в безопасности? — вопросительно произносит Баки, потому что не уверен, что вспомнил слова верно. Акцент другой, интонация не такая, как в воспоминаниях, но в самих словах он почти уверен.

Стив изумлённо на него смотрит, и лицо его расплывается в улыбке:

— Твоё целомудрие со мной в безопасности, придурок.

— Ты не знаешь, что делать с моим целомудрием, — эта фраза вселяет бóльшую уверенность, и, должно быть, он всё сказал правильно, потому что широкая улыбка Стива озаряет всю комнату. — Сопляк.

В итоге Баки так и не обзаводится кроватью. Точнее, не обзаводится собственной. После этой ночи он и не пытается спать в одиночестве, и, когда он просыпается от кошмаров, тёплые ладони опять рядом, как и тихие слова. Он вновь чувствует себя человеком, и он почти уверен, что выбор спального места имеет с этим мало общего.

У Баки по-прежнему нет собственной кровати, и его это вполне устраивает.

Стив, похоже, не прочь делиться.


End file.
